Lumiose Press editor-in-chief
The Lumiose Press editor-in-chief (Japanese: 'ミアレ出版の編集長 ' Miare Press editor-in-chief) is a character in Pokémon Adventures. He is a member of Lumiose Press, but is also affiliated with Team Flare. The editor-in-chief debuts in the . He is first seen at Prism Tower, where he interviews Professor Sycamore about the incident in Vaniville Town. During the interview, Alexa arrives and is shocked to find the editor-in-chief there doing the job she came to do. Once Sycamore leaves, the editor-in-chief takes Alexa's notes of the Vaniville incident and sets them on fire. He then attacks Alexa and attempts to kill her to prevent her from letting information about Team Flare to the public. Alexa is rescued by , but her is captured by the editor-in-chief. X battles the editor-in-chief while his friends get Alexa outside to safety. Eventually, X defeats the editor-in-chief's Pokémon, and the editor-in-chief is knocked out by an electric shock after Heli recharges itself with sunlight. In the , the editor-in-chief is revealed to have been a member of Hoenn TV. He finds data about a meteoroid that threatens to crash into Hoenn made by Gabby & Ty and leaks it to the news. Once the information made its way around the region, he decides to leave the Hoenn region. Pokémon was seen with the editor-in-chief during his time as a member of Hoenn TV. It was seen with its Trainer as they found the data Gabby and Ty collected about the meteoroid. None of Spinda's moves are known.}} is the editor-in-chief's first known Pokémon. It was used to try and kill Alexa to prevent the truth about the Vaniville Town incident from getting into the public. She was saved by X, who used Kanga and Li'l Kanga to battle Pangoro. Pangoro managed to hold its own, but it eventually took an exhausted Marisso and as hostages. This proved to be its downfall, as X had Salamè let go of the tail it usually holds, which caused the flames to burn the leaf in Pangoro's mouth, weakening it. Kanga and Li'l Kanga then easily defeated Pangoro and sent it flying out of the Prism Tower's windows, leaving it to crash into the ground below. None of Pangoro's moves are known.}} were used by the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief to stop X from protecting Alexa. With their Rage Powder, the Spewpa prevented X's Marisso and Salamè from listening to X's commands. Eventually, both were defeated, but X's Pokémon were left exhausted afterward. Their only known move is .}} Stolen to use as a hostage at the Prism Tower When defeats the editor-in-chief's Pangoro, it falls out a window, letting in sunlight that Heli uses to recharge itself enough to shock the editor-in-chief and knock him unconscious. Afterward, it was returned to Alexa. Heli's only known move is .}} In the games The editor-in-chief appears in . Unlike the Pokémon Adventures version, this editor-in-chief is a woman. If the player heads into the Lumiose Press building, an employee will reveal the editor-in-chief has gone on a journey to find and research the Mythical Pokémon and that she left a note on her desk detailing the steps she will take to find Volcanion. If the player has a Volcanion in their party, she will appear in the Lumiose Press building, having finished her research. If talked to, she will tell the player information on the Volcanion she gathered. Category:X and Y characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Members of Team Flare Category:Male characters Category:Female characters it:Caporedattore di Edizioni Luminopoli zh:密阿雷出版社编辑长